


Welcome Back to the Isle, Your Highness

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Omega Harry Hook AU [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Epilogue, F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Fourteen years after Uma's crew kidnaps Ben, Mal returns to the Isle for a visit.





	Welcome Back to the Isle, Your Highness

It had been almost fifteen years since Mal last visited the Isle. She knew how unpopular she was there- Ben had brought dozens of VK’s to Auradon, but there were still a lot more left in the prison his father created. It didn’t help that she was now the queen of Auradon. Then again, their marriage had raised eyebrows everywhere; after all, an alpha and a beta couldn’t produce an heir. When asked about it, Ben just waved the concerns away with “we’ll adopt”, but a lot of the more traditional folks (Audrey especially) protested this. “You need to carry on the royal bloodline,” she complained every time they got together for lunch. “Fuck the royal bloodline,” was usually Mal’s answer to that. Audrey had married the beta son of Aladdin and Jasmine, with whom she had twin daughters. They screamed constantly and Mal threatened to curse them whenever she saw them.

After Uma put Ben under a spell, he had let Jay go to the Isle to fetch VK’s for the Auradon transfer program (ATP), but Mal was so homesick that she convinced them to let her go instead, just once. She was accompanied by an armed bodyguard, who she cheerfully dragged all around the Isle, pointing out various landmarks along the way. “This used to be Hell Hall, but after Cruella died her henchmen turned it into apartments.” “It’s crazy easy to steal from there.” “See that pawn shop? That was my first robbery!” “Jay got an STD in that alley.” It wasn’t until they arrived at the wharf that Mal stopped talking. She glanced at Ursula’s Fish and Chips and took a step forward. “You stay out here,” she instructed the guard.

Inside the shop, everything looked the same- it was still dirty, greasy, and full of drunks shouting about nothing. Mal didn’t have to look very long before she found Uma. Fourteen years had changed her much more than it had her mother’s restaurant. She looked a lot older than her actual age, and her blue hair was shorter, only reaching her shoulders. Mal walked up to the counter and slammed her palm down, smirking when Uma jumped slightly. The sea witch gritted her teeth as soon as she realized who had startled her out of her thoughts. “You come here to show off all the pretty jewelry your beta got you?” “For the ATP, actually. I was passing by your mom’s place, so I figured I’d say hello to an old friend.”

Uma leaned back and crossed her arms. “It’s my place now,” she stated coldly. Mal nodded and asked, “How’ve you been?” “You come back after fourteen years asking how I’ve been on the Isle?” Uma laughed without humor. “How are your traitorous friends on Auradon?” “Evie’s a big fashion designer now. Jay and Carlos are still together, no kids. Jay’s a cop and Carlos is a teacher. Dizzy’s working in a hair salon and wants to open her own. What’s going on with your crew?” Uma just shook her head. “Good for them. Good for you, Her Majesty. Meanwhile I’ve been working my ass off just to keep this place afloat. As for my crew, Gil works here. He’s the only other employee.” “What about Harry?” Ursula’s daughter narrowed her eyes. “Dead,” she answered.

The two witches stared at each other in silence. “He can’t be dead,” Mal finally stammered. “He died when we were nineteen. Pneumonia. See, while Ben was busy getting kids off the Isle, he forgot about the ones that were still here. There’s still no medicine, no good food. My omega died because of you two.” Her voice was deathly soft and furiously calm. Mal opened her mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say. Uma filled in the silence. “We had a son together. I noticed that he hasn’t been invited to Auradon.” Mal swallowed nervously. “We… we didn’t know you…” “Of course not. Because there’s no registry or anything like that. You don’t care what happens to the poor bastards trapped out here, not as long as you get to enjoy your pretty dresses and gourmet food and the luxury of warm water. My son grew up destitute, without a mother, fighting for everything he had. The same way you and I did.” Uma suddenly stepped forward, lips pulled back in a snarl. “You’ve forgotten how hard Isle kids have it. Gil had a daughter four years back, but her mother died giving birth to her and she had brittle bone disease anyway. What do they call that on Auradon?” “Osteogenesis imperfecta,” Mal whispered. “I bet your doctors can treat it, can’t they? We can’t do that here. The child was in constant pain until I smothered her with a pillow. Don’t give me that look, you would have done the same if you saw how she and her father were both suffering.”

Mal walked out of the shop with her head down. As they left the Isle, Uma’s last words to her rang in her ears. “Get out of my shop. Go run back to your castle and your servants and forget that Harry never saw our baby grow up. Forget all the kids here who starve in the streets. Forget me. And if you ever come back here, I’ll make sure you die slow.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, osteogenesis imperfecta is a real medical condition. There's a book centering on a young girl who has it, "Handle With Care" by Jodi Picoult, and I would really recommend it.


End file.
